Just Kissing in the Rain
by riterandreader
Summary: My entry for the Kissing Jesse de Silva contest. Obviously, it's about kissing Jesse. One-shot.


A/N: Okay, this was my entry for the Kissing Jesse de Sliva Contest, at the mcbc (meg cabot book club) site, so enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: All these awesome and wonderful characters don't belong to me. They belong to Meg Cabot. Don't sue me, okay!!! I'm still in school...

It was a rainy day. Okay I really hate rain days; you know what humidity does to curly hair -even though I straighten it every morning and all... what ever.

So, there I was in history class. I know. I really should pay attention. The teacher went on and on about the Civil War. "The Confederates fought for the South, and the Union was the North. Since the North was more industrialized, they were able to produce more..."

I had this class with Paul. I'm sure he already knew everything Mr. Walden – our history teacher – was talking about. Then again, Paul is the 4.0, perfect SAT score kind of guy.

I just sat there, propping my chin up in my hand, watches the windows, as the hard rain splattered on the panes. It was pretty nosy, actually. I wish it could distract me from Paul's threats as much as it seemed to get me distracted from Mr. Walden's lecture on the Civil War. It just was so much stress worrying about Jesse and everything...

All of a sudden, I have no idea why, I just couldn't take it any more.

I raised my hand in the air. Mr. Walden stopped in mid-sentence.

"Yes, Miss Simon?"

"Mr. Walden, may I please go to the restroom?" I asked, in my oh-so innocent, good-school girl demeanor.

Mr. Walden scowled, but waved his hand for me to come to the front of the classroom, and gave me a hall pass.

_Thank you! _I hurried out of the classroom faster than I normally walk, but then again, if I had to go to the bathroom, I would have walked fast too. Right?

No I didn't have to use the little-girl's room. I just felt like I had to get out of the classroom. Being near Paul just makes me worry all the more. I hurried around the halls, hoping not to get caught doing something other than what I was supposed to do – you know, go to the restroom, and everything.

Instead, I went by this little garden. The Mission, being a tourist place and all, has pretty nice gardens, and fountains, the whole enchilada, so I sometimes ditch class to go there and just relax.

The rain was pattering on the pavement; the sound was accompanied by the roaring waves of the grand Pacific Ocean. Not many people were around, even the novices, because it was raining. I don't think even people who really did have to go to the bathroom would want to come out. I pulled my zipper tightly up my raincoat. My hood, I made sure, was fastened on securely so my hair didn't look like I had been electrocuted recently when I got back to the classroom.

"What am I going to do?" I sighed aloud. Well, it's not like any body was going to hear me.

I was wrong.

"Are you planning on doing something, _querida_?" a voice came from some where next to me.

I turned to see Jesse, smiling at me. His smile released a million butterflies in my stomach, fluttering.

"Oh, hey Jesse," I smiled. He was living in the rectory here at the Mission Academy, so I could see him most of the time at school.

"A little wet?" he asked with a smile, jokingly. I looked down at my soaking pants, and gave him a weak grin.

"Yeah; pretty much so." Not to mention I was shivering, and it's kind of embarrassing to have the guy you love see you shivering, with a rain coat – which is not really flattering on me – and your pant and shoes soaked through.

But what Jesse did next kind of made me think twice about that. About the shivering-in-front-of-the-guy-you-love-in-an-unflattering-rain-coat part is what I'm referring to.

That is because the next thing Jesse did, is sweep me in his arms, and say, "You shouldn't go out in the rain too much, _querida_," and kiss me.

That kiss, it pretty much warmed me, to my freezing and wet feet. It was also pretty gratifying to have his strong arms wrapped around me, holding me like I was something really precious.

Yeah, so there I was in the rain, and had Jesse kissing me like there was no tomorrow. Getting kissed like that, it made me think that rain might not be such a bad thing after all, really.

When Jesse finally stopped kissing me – something that I was reluctant to let happen – I was seriously flushed.

"You better get back to class, _querida_," he whispered in my ear, gave me one last kiss on the lips, and left.

Well, it was pretty pointless to head back to class because the period was over with, already. I picked up my stuff from my history classroom.

Oh, and so maybe I had a goofy grin on my face for the rest of school that day, which both Adam and Cee Cee didn't fail to point out, I was pretty happy.

But then again, I'm always happy after I'm kissing Jesse de Silva.

A/N - r&r please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
